


Your eyes tell me everything.

by stydiastydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6a, F/M, Memory Loss, i miss those two so much ughhh, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiastydia/pseuds/stydiastydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t have any memory of us.” Lydia finally let out what was hurting her. Stiles may remember her but he does not remember the two of them, their friendship, their relationship. It scares her that she cannot even fathom into words to describe what they were. What they are.</p><p>“Hey, at least I remember you, right? It is a good start.”</p><p>“It’s not the same.”</p><p>“I know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your eyes tell me everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, it's been a long time.
> 
> So, i wrote this before the trailer was released but my computer was broken so i couln't post it and even though it's not what is gonna happen on season six i really liked this so i decided to post anyways. 
> 
> The title is from Not Just A Girl by She Wants Revenge (aka one of my fav stydia songs ever.)

“What happened to us?” Lydia closed her book, her dark blue nails contrasting her skin and the light cover and blinks twice, waiting for him to explain, when she realized he is holding back, she decided to ask, “What do you mean?”

“It’s happening ever since you guys found me. It’s like everyone’s walking around eggs when we’re both in the same room.”

“Everyone is walking around eggs when _you’re_ in the room. There’s nothing to do with me.”

“There isn’t?”

“No.”

“So, you’re not?”

“What?”

“Walking around eggs when you’re with me."

“Nope. Why would I be?”

“No idea. Actually, I’m the one who lost his memories.”

“Right, I totally forgot.”

“Great! So that means that you’re here because you enjoy my company.”

She does but she could easily turn this the other way around, it would be so much easier. She could say that she is only there because Scott needed to work and someone had to keep an eye on him. Or that she had nothing better to do on a Friday night. It would be so much easier to lie. It would be so much easier to not care.

“That and the fact that you actually lost your memories.” After three seconds thinking about it, she decided that this was the safe answer; it was not a lie and it didn’t show too much. It was the perfect balance.

(Oh, screw the balance.

Nothing in their lives feel like there is a balance anymore.

She was there because she enjoys his company;

Because she misses him;

Because she loves him.)

“Yeah, right, totally forgot about that.” Stiles said, with a laughter so soft that made her think about the times where things were actually easier.

It felt like a lifetime ago.

She nodded her head and just kept staring at him, memorizing the way his eyes looked so bright when he was sitting near the window and the sound of his voice, just in case it was the last time. Her stomach clenched when she thought that it could always be the last time.

“Lydia, just ask, it’s okay.”

“How do you know I want to ask something?” She replied immediately, in a high pinched voice, hoping that he didn’t caught her staring.

He stopped himself from saying ‘I know you’ because he doesn’t. Two weeks ago, he did. He knew her better than anyone else in the world but that was two weeks ago and a lot had happened in the meantime. Such as, Stiles being kidnapped by the Wild Hunt and losing his memories.

“You have a look on your face, I guess.” He answered instead. It was safer.

“Maybe that’s just my face.”

“Lydia.”

“Okay. But you’re not under any obligation to answer.”

“Ask.”

“How it feels like?” She closed her eyes slightly and he wondered if she was trying to find the right words in order to don’t hurt his feeling or if she was being careful with her own. Maybe it’s both. He likes the probability of both. “Looking at people you’re supposed to remember but don’t?”

“From what I’ve been told I don’t remember things since Allison arrived in Beacon Hills.”

“So, you don’t remember her at all?”

“I have a few memories of me, her and Scott in the woods but they are kind of a blur. I remember everyone, though. Well, except Liam. And Malia. And Kira. Mason and Hayden.” He said while looking up, as if he was trying to remember. “Okay, I don’t remember a lot of people but still.”

“You don’t remember me.” She said, almost to herself and if the room wasn’t in completely silence Stiles would have not been able to hear it.

“Of course I remember you.”

“I know, but you remember me from a time we were not close” _and that hurts_ , she wanted to add.

“I remember you.”

“Yes, but you remember me from another time, where I tried to hide who I was.” _And you still could see me._

"I remember you."

“You don’t have any memory of us.” Lydia finally let out what was hurting her. Stiles may remember her but he does not remember the two of them, their friendship, their relationship. It scares her that she cannot even fathom into words to describe what they were. What they are.

“Hey, at least I remember you, right? It is a good start.”

“It’s not the same.”

“I know.” He sounded broken.

“Actually, you don’t.” She didn’t want it to sound too harsh like it did but she knew he wasn’t mad and she knew that he knows how difficult this is. She let out a deep breath, “And it hurts that you don’t.”

“It would hurt more if I didn’t remember you at all.”

“For you or for me?”

“For both of us.”

“Yeah.”

“Scott told me some things, not much, thought.” He said, as he sat on his bed, right next to her. “At first I thought that he didn’t feel like telling me because you’re the one who should but then I realize it’s something else.”

“What?” She said, hopefully. 

“Well, that no one understand half of what we are. Or what we were. I guess there’s more to the story than Scott or anyone else in the pack knows about.”

“There is.”

“Do you want to tell me?” He asked slowly and softly, nervous about the chance of knowing everything. Now he is the one who is walking around eggs, being careful with his words.

“Where do you want me to start?”

“From the beginning.”

Lydia left out a snort.

“Turns out, our story has many beginnings.”

“Just tell me your favorite one.”

Lydia began to talk about that day she and Allison followed the school bus. She told him about the time she saw demons in a flame and how hard it was to open her eyes after pushing him and Scott to the ground. And how hours later, how the four of them slept in the bus because staying in that motel was excessively scary and how they had one of their first honest talks and how good it felt.

She also told him about that time in the locker room, the sun invading though the windows, making everything so clear that she was afraid he could see that, in that day, she was wearing her heart in her sleeve.

Lydia noticed that there were tears in his eyes when she told about how her best friend died and how alone she felt after.

And how they always manage to navigate towards each other.

She told him how they got together.

One day, when he get his memories back, she will tell him she loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at lydiamarkin on tumblr if you want to talk about stydia <3   
> If you liked this fic, pls leave a comment!


End file.
